


Three Shares

by Merfilly



Category: The Three Musketeers (1993)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bounty is paid, Aramis divides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Shares

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was meant to be in the new TV Show, but I didn't catch that before my brain went this direction. I am totally seeing the Disney Musketeers.

"Why are we splitting the reward in three piles? Athos is not here with us," Porthos questioned, watching as Aramis steadily divided the many coins.

"For you, for me, for God."

"Ah ah ah… you yourself taught me that God wishes but a tenth of our purse, and you are granting the coffers of His Eminence a full third?" Porthos demanded. Aramis looked at him evenly.

"Did you see the poor in this region? I have no mind to take this back to Paris; I wish it to remain with the local church, for its priest is a faithful man who will tend his flock well." Porthos made a faint face at that, and Aramis started to pile the coins back into one to begin again. "I suppose I can divide by half, and let the locals take most of mine."

Porthos covered his friend's hands. "No, Aramis. Perhaps it is well to be generous to those with less this time," he agreed to Aramis's plan. 

"You are, in all truth, more compassionate than Athos suspects of you," Aramis said, well-pleased that his friend had agreed.

"Don't tell him, or I'll never live it down," Porthos demanded of him.


End file.
